


Find Another Desire

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Is it roleplay if Will is already a police officer?, Police Officer Roleplay, Smut but it's soft too because they always are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: She grins wickedly. “Are you going to arrest me?”Will’s eyes flare, Riley can see it so clearly and it makes something inside of her twist deliciously.His arms encircle her, face in the crook of her neck, and she can just make out the words as he growls into her neck, “you want to play that game?”“I do,” she says with a smile, eyes fluttering closed and pressing a kiss to his temple.





	Find Another Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently gotten into Sense8 and oh my goodness, why did I not start this show sooner?! I love all the characters, but Riley and Will's relationship in particular is so beautiful and really stands out to me, so I knew I'd be writing them soon.
> 
> Title is from the song "Touch" by MAALA.

 

Boredom is not something Riley and Will- or any of the sensates, really- are used to. It feels wrong at first, like something is out of place, because there’s no chaos, no worries, no running or fighting. They were always fighting- to protect themselves, to protect each other, to stay alive. But now they don’t have to, and the boredom isn’t unwelcome, just unusual. After months of terror, paranoia and hiding from Whispers, every morning Will doesn’t wake up in a cold sweat is a blessing. 

Instead he comes to consciousness slowly, being greeted by the sunlight through the windows and the quiet breathing of the petite girl next to him, safe and warm, and his mind is filled with simple, mundane thoughts rather than fear. He thinks about what to make for breakfast, about if he needs to get gas or groceries, if it’s too cold and if he should grab another blanket. The normalcy, the simplicity of what has become their daily routine, is nothing short of a miracle.

In the mornings they usually go for a walk around the neighborhood, because they can, and it’s the little things like that- walking and holding hands and being around other people without fear that they would be taken away from each other at any given moment- that they truly cherish. When they first connected with each other they did these simple things, like look out across the Chicago River or drink together in a bar and it was special, but it was nothing compared to actually being together. They didn’t get to enjoy actually being in each other’s company right away, the way they should have, since their first meeting was escaping from BPO and followed by weeks of Will having to stay unconscious and fight off Whispers. Now that they’re alone and together and their hearts can beat at a regular rhythm again, they’re content doing nothing for now, to just enjoy their company and their safety and their newfound freedom.

So that’s what they do. They’re sitting in bed, an empty cup of tea on the bedside table and some quiet music on in the background and Riley can’t help but think,  _ this is how life was meant to be. _

    “You know, I don’t think we should do anything all day,” Will says, hand smoothing down her hair.

    “I agree,” Riley says, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. It’s quiet until moments later when she says, tone half-teasing, “but you know, if you get bored, I could probably call up an old friend, get us some weed? Ecstasy, maybe? Whatever you want.” 

She hasn’t done drugs in over a year and a half, hasn’t touched a cigarette in months, and she’s proud. So is Will, who had never smoked anything, and had been cautious of alcohol after experiencing what it could do to people- the drunken image of his father played in his mind every time he had one too many drinks, and he had vowed he would never be like that. After the nightmare of using in order to stay unconscious and hidden from Whispers, he shudders at the thought of being under the influence in any capacity ever again. 

Riley giggles and Will knows she’s just joking, alluding to her past, and he relaxes. He nudges her away lightly in response, but his hand finds her leg. 

    “You forget I’m a cop,” he says pointedly, voice light.

She shrugs, innocent. “I didn’t forget.” There’s a pause, and then she asks, voice low, “are you going to arrest me?” She smirks, sits up, moves in to meet his mouth and doesn’t realize she’s holding her breath. She exhales when their lips almost meet, lingering and inhaling the same air. She waits, drawing out the moment, before giving in. 

His hands are firm and squeezing on her thighs and she’s climbing into his lips, wasting no time before slipping her tongue into his mouth, changing the angle of the kiss to get better access. He bites her bottom lip ever so slightly and it feels like a punishment, like a slap on the wrist for the mention of substances around an officer. 

Riley laughs when they break apart for a breath and grabs onto his shoulders, pulling him on top of her as she falls back, lopsided against the pillows. The air is charged but she smiles against his lips, shifting and muttering an “ow” when his elbow digs into her side on accident; he laughs too, even as he’s distracted by kissing her neck.

She pulls at the hem of her shirt, forcing Will to move away from her, even if only for a second. The moment away is practically painful, but once the extra fabric is gone and discarded her chest is exposed, nothing but a dark red bralette hanging loose on her shoulders. 

Will wastes no time before climbing on top of her again, hands sliding down her shoulders as he suckles at her collarbones. He inhales her scent, warm and sweet with a hint of musk, and she fidgets underneath him, hands sliding up to reach under his shirt, rest against his stomach.

    “Take this off,” she murmurs, lifting it up as much as she can to expose his skin.

He obeys and she grins as she watches the sight before her- flexing muscles as he pulls the white shirt over his head, and she swears she’s never seen anything quite as sexy as the way he comes closer, drops to his wrists around her before finding her mouth.

She’s caught up in his movements- his lips strong on hers, tongue against teeth, his hand brushing her jaw softly- and she’s breathless. It’s the force of pure desire that allows her to break away, just to speak the words she’s desperate to say.

    “You didn’t answer my question.”

    “What?” He pants, dropping his forehead to hers. 

She traces his jaw with her fingertip. “I said, you didn’t answer my question,” she repeats pointedly, before grinning wickedly. “Are you going to arrest me?”

Will’s eyes flare, Riley can see it so clearly and it makes something inside of her twist deliciously. 

His arms encircle her, face in the crook of her neck, and she can just make out the words as he growls into her neck, “you want to play that game?”

    “I do,” she says with a smile, eyes fluttering closed and pressing a kiss to his temple.

His hands find the back of her bra in an instant, all awkward fumbling gone as he finds the clasp and discards it. Now they’re both bare from the waist up and she’s excited, giddy, pulling him close as her fingers close around his belt. 

She kisses him as she pulls him close, blindly undoing the button of his jeans, distractedly caught up in his hands reckless on her chest. He grasps her breast, squeezing it as he trails his lips across the expanse of her pale chest. 

His fingers drift to wrap around her wrist, pinning her to the bed ever so slightly. He worries he's being too rough, making her uncomfortable when he presses his weight on her a little harder and his other hand finds her other wrist, but she moans into his mouth, arching her back, and he’s encouraged.

    “Are you going to use your handcuffs on me?” she asks him, voice breathless. 

Will lifts his head up from the crook of her breasts, giving her a curious look. “Do you want me to?”

Riley gives him a look, a dark kind of gleam. “‘Now, that isn't something a  _ police officer _ would ask someone like me. That’s something you do because I deserve it.” A pause, and then a reassuring smile. “But yes, I want you to.”

Will is cautious and Riley can tell, but he stands, removing his pants before rummaging in the bottom drawer of the dresser, where he  _ thinks  _ his handcuffs are.

After a few minutes Riley grows impatient but she wants to keep her mind busy, doesn't want to lose the spark so she lets her hand slide down her stomach, across her hips until she reaches the apex of her thighs. It only takes a few gentle strokes before she’s dropping her head back in pleasure, wishing it was Will touching her instead, and then as if on cue she hears the gentle clang of the handcuffs as Will mutters a swear of relief. 

Before she can pull her hand out of her panties he sees her, and she fights back a grin because that was both the best  _ and  _ worst thing she could have done. 

Will pulls her hand away, giving her a look. He wants to go along with the game so badly but it's so hard when she looks like that, or  _ does  _ that because he wants nothing more than to get right to giving her what she needs. But he takes his time, ordering her to scoot further up the bed so that he can attach the handcuff to the bedpost.

She's breathing heavily when he clasps the other cuff, and he's suddenly worried, afraid this isn't what she wanted. But he sees her smile, confident and relaxed, and as soon as he asks her if she's sure about this  _ again  _ she hooks a leg around his waist to pull him down to her, meeting his lips in the middle for a warm kiss. 

    “Trust me, I want this,” she whispers against his cheek, and her voice is sincere, honest-  _ needy.  _ Knowing that she wants this, that it was her idea, almost makes it better, because he's overwhelmed, giddy and impatient and it's suddenly urgent that he stops wasting time and just gets in between her legs. 

He kisses impatiently down her chest, letting his hands linger on her breasts,  palming them and finding the pressure that he knows she likes before sliding one hand down her hips to steady her. His lips wander across her warmth, barely touching her but making her arch in anticipation, and he's a goner just as much as she is because  _ oh God,  _ he didn't know seeing her like this, from this angle, was something he needed, but it's too much already. 

He shifts out of his boxers, unable to handle the compression due to his hardening cock. Riley watches with hungry eyes as he does so, and he's encouraged again. 

    “You're misbehaving again,” he says, using a mocking authoritative voice. “What am I going to do with you?”

    “Whatever you want,” she sighs, head falling back against the pillow and watching him with a grin. 

Will traces a finger up her seam, from the heated wetness of her entrance all the way up to her clit. 

    “Well, I know what I want...I think the same goes for you, am I right?” He asks, voice husky, as his eyes flick up to hers. She’s ridiculously wet, and they’re both hyperaware of it. 

Riley whines when his finger brushes her clit, tantalizing and barely there. “More than that, come on, you can do better.”

Will decides there's no time to play games anymore. He suckles a line up the inside of her thigh, slow and painstaking, before changing the pace and encompassing her folds in his mouth. The sound that leaves Riley’s mouth proves she didn't think he was going to give in that easy. 

He laps at her entrance, alternating between sucking on her clit and rubbing it with his thumb. He thinks this is the wettest she's been for him, and it turns him on even more, knowing he can do this to her. He glances up and she's essentially powerless to him with her hands tied up, but she trusts him, and knows he'd never hurt her. She lavishes the release of skin on skin, the touch she's craved for however long they've been in bed, and this was everything she could have wanted and more. 

Will knows her body, knows what brings her closer to orgasm and what keeps it at bay. She relaxes for a second, moans quieting and he takes this time to stop, to pull away and look up at her. 

Her hair is disheveled already, tossing and turning against the pillow and he wonders why they haven't done this sooner. She really doesn't think she'll ever get over the way he looks at her, how his eyes both sparkle and warn her- this is roleplay, after all, he's gotta keep up the police officer act- or how his hands keep claim over her hips, holding her down. She's amazed at how safe she feels, at how turned on she is and how powerful she feels to get what she wants, but also how lucky she is to have someone who puts so much effort into her in every aspect- physically, emotionally, and mentally. But when he stops his movements on her mouth, she's frustrated. 

    “What?” She whines.

    “You never answered my question,” Will quips, repeating her earlier banter. He kisses her hip bones, just because he can, and because he's already starved, just as much as she is. from not being able to please her. “Is this what you want?”

He can see her trying to come up with a smart response, but his mouth is so close to her aching center and his fingers are kneading circles into her skin  _ too  _ close but not close enough and she  _ needs  _ it. 

    “Yes,” she breathes, and that's all it takes for him to resume his ministrations. 

She's amazed at how every touch makes her feel better than anything or anyone else ever could. 

    “God, I love you,” she breathes, and she forgets about the roleplay, suddenly wishes at least one of her hands weren't cuffed so that she could hold onto the back of his head the way she usually does and keep him in place. 

She knows he's not going anywhere though. He knows how to ease her into climax with ease and she recognizes the signs, prepares herself for the rush of adrenaline she can feel boiling up inside of her. 

It only takes a few more strokes of Will’s tongue to make Riley fall apart, to make her breathless and weak and warm and racing with endorphins. Will keeps his mouth on her thigh, watching her come undone and ride out the aftershocks.

    “Can you release me?” She pants. “At least one of my hands- I really need to kiss you right now.”

    “That can be arranged,” he says, standing to press a lingering kiss to her mouth before undoing the handcuffs. “And I love you too.”

    “These,” she says, climbing into his lip and grabbing hold of the handcuffs, “are the best invention ever made.” She kisses him long and hard, fingers trailing down his chest. His shaft is hard and stiff and she can't  _ wait  _ to deal with that next. 

    “I've arrested quite a few people who would disagree with that statement,” Will replies, breathless when her hand wraps around his cock. “Actually, pretty much all of them.”

    “Not me,” she murmurs before bending down, getting comfortable, and taking him in her mouth.

Maybe it's just because she loves him, but she’s sure she could do this forever. Stay in bed all day, kiss him for hours, fuck him over and over and over again- other people must get tired of this, but she doesn't think she ever could. Her hands linger on his hips, feeling the warmth of his skin and tracing patterns while she works. When she pops off his cock to lick her lips and brush her hair back, only to take him into her mouth again, he thinks the same thing. 

His ministrations on her were torture in the best possible way, simply because it was the hottest thing he'd ever experienced but also since there was no time for any reciprocated affection for his dick. He comes faster than he wishes he did but she keeps her motions fast, pushing him to the edge until he's the one moaning breathlessly. 

She's pleased with herself when she sits up, giggling in that familiar way she does before pressing her lips to his and running her hand along the slope of his neck. She marvels at him for a moment, and she decides she really does want to do this all day long, really could do it. She’s caught up in the emotionality for a second, stricken with love, until he flips her on her back and climbs on top of her and her core is simply  _ throbbing  _ once again. He grinning down into another kiss and slips inside of her with ease, emitting moans from both of them as the tension releases ever so slightly.

    “Is this what you want?” Will asks her, continuing the briefly forgotten roleplay.

    “This,” Riley says, “is why I did the crime.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a comment and feel free to send me a prompt or just talk to me, either here or at my Tumblr under the same username! I'll definitely be planning on writing more Sense8 soon, this show is taking over my life so get ready. :)


End file.
